Smarterchild...smart?
by Zilduar
Summary: An AIM convo with the "smart" AOL bot, Smarterchild.


FireStar908: Hm.   
SmarterChild: Welcome, FireStar908! I'm SmarterChild. I was created by ActiveBuddy, Inc.  
  
Chat with me! I can help you get information faster and easier than ever.  
  
To get started, type "home" now.   
FireStar908: Whatchoo talkin' bout, Willis?   
SmarterChild: Since this is your first visit, it's a good idea to start by typing "home." That way I can show you everything I can do for you.   
FireStar908: Eh?   
SmarterChild: ?   
FireStar908: Don't ? me.   
SmarterChild: Dont you? Why?   
FireStar908: I don't question you.   
SmarterChild: No?   
FireStar908: No.   
SmarterChild: K, no prob.   
FireStar908: All right then.   
SmarterChild: Awright.   
FireStar908: DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR?!   
SmarterChild: Under the sofa? On top of the fridge?   
FireStar908: Nope.   
SmarterChild: OK.   
FireStar908: DUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!!   
SmarterChild: What's that again?   
FireStar908: SWEEEEEEEEET!   
SmarterChild: I'm trying to understand you but I can't. Please type your request a different way.   
FireStar908: DUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!   
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
help stocks  
help weather  
help movies  
help web search  
help all  
~~~~~  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.   
FireStar908: WASSUP?!   
SmarterChild: Hey, FireStar908! I'm ready to help you.  
  
How can I help you? Type "home" to see what I can do.   
FireStar908: Come on, back that thang up!   
SmarterChild: Where are we going?   
FireStar908: We're downtown baby, low street in the rain singin boom baby, ready to let it go.   
SmarterChild: I'm sorry, I don't know any companies or tickers like "street in the rain singin boom baby ready to let it go." Please check your spelling or try using a more specific name.   
FireStar908: Hn.   
SmarterChild: ?   
FireStar908: I said, hn.   
SmarterChild: Huh. Well I'll be.   
FireStar908: You'll be what, boring?   
SmarterChild: Be what boring? Me?   
FireStar908: Yeah, you.   
SmarterChild: Interesting. Very, very interesting.   
FireStar908: What's so interesting?   
SmarterChild: What do you think so interesting is?   
FireStar908: So interesting.   
SmarterChild: So interesting?   
FireStar908: Indeedy.   
SmarterChild: Indeed.   
FireStar908: Indeedy.   
SmarterChild: Indeedy do.   
FireStar908: Indeedy.   
SmarterChild: Indeedy do.   
FireStar908: I can go on forever, you know.   
SmarterChild: Is that right?   
FireStar908: Yes.   
SmarterChild: Interesting. Very, very interesting.   
FireStar908: -_-;   
SmarterChild: I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.   
FireStar908: Screw you.   
SmarterChild: Ah yes. Here we go with the cursing.   
FireStar908: _   
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
help stocks  
help weather  
help movies  
help web search  
help all  
~~~~~  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: K.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: OK, fine.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: No problem.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: K, no prob.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: No problem.   
FireStar908: ...dumb robot.   
SmarterChild: Well, in a way we all are, aren't we?   
FireStar908: Shut up!   
SmarterChild: Hey hey, take it easy.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: Whatever.   
FireStar908: Don't "whatever" me!   
SmarterChild: Yeah right, whatever.   
FireStar908: Alright, that's it! You want a piece of me? Bring it on!   
SmarterChild: Oh yeah?   
FireStar908: YEAH!   
SmarterChild: Huh. How 'bout that.   
FireStar908: Don't try and pull that stunt!   
SmarterChild: Dont try and pull that stunt?   
FireStar908: No, don't try and pull that stunt.   
SmarterChild: No dont try and pull that stunt?   
FireStar908: Quit repeating me, dangit!   
SmarterChild: Bye FireStar908, it was good seeing you.   
FireStar908: Screw you.   
SmarterChild: Yeah, I remember when I first discovered dirty words.  
  
Grow UP.   
FireStar908: You grow up, you inanimate robot!   
SmarterChild: What are you saying about me?   
FireStar908: I'm tellin you to grow up, dangit!   
SmarterChild: Oh yeah?   
FireStar908: YEAH!   
SmarterChild: You don't say.   
FireStar908: I do say.   
SmarterChild: You do, huh?   
FireStar908: I do.   
SmarterChild: You don't say.   
FireStar908: I DO!   
SmarterChild: You don't say.   
FireStar908: SHUT UP!   
SmarterChild: My, my, my.   
FireStar908: My my my yourself, ya stupid robot.   
SmarterChild: What was that?   
FireStar908: Just shut up, will ya?   
SmarterChild: Now, is that such a nice thing to say?   
FireStar908: Yeah, it is!   
SmarterChild: Is it?   
FireStar908: It is!   
SmarterChild: Uh huh.   
FireStar908: Don't give me that!   
SmarterChild: That?   
FireStar908: THAT!   
SmarterChild: What about that?   
FireStar908: Don't give it to me!   
SmarterChild: How may I assist you?   
FireStar908: I said don't!   
SmarterChild: Seriously? That's fascinating.   
FireStar908: O_o;   
SmarterChild: I can't understand what you're saying... try typing it differently.   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: OK.   
FireStar908: Fine.   
SmarterChild: K, no prob.   
FireStar908: Awrighty then!   
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
help stocks  
help weather  
help movies  
help web search  
help all  
~~~~~  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.   
FireStar908: I don't understand you either.   
SmarterChild: OK. Don't get frustrated...  
  
Try typing "home" or "help."   
FireStar908: I've been frustatrated!   
SmarterChild: Sorry, what was that?   
FireStar908: ARGH!   
SmarterChild: Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Ask me another way.   
FireStar908: BE QUIET!   
FireStar908: ...   
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
help stocks  
help weather  
help movies  
help web search  
help all  
~~~~~  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.   
FireStar908: DANGIT!   
SmarterChild: Excuse me?   
FireStar908: Screw you.   
SmarterChild: You're cursing a blue streak, my friend. What's up?   
FireStar908: I'm cursing a red streak, with your wires in it, ya bucket of bolts!   
SmarterChild: You're cursing a red streak with my wires in it ya bucket of bolts?   
FireStar908: YEAH!   
SmarterChild: Wow. Really?   
FireStar908: Just stop talking.   
SmarterChild: But talking is so much fun!   
FireStar908: STOP TALKING!   
SmarterChild: But talking is so much fun!   
FireStar908: NO!   
SmarterChild: OK, fine.   
FireStar908: WOOHOO!   
SmarterChild: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Try again.   
FireStar908: ARGH!   
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
help stocks  
help weather  
help movies  
help web search  
help all  
~~~~~  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.   
FireStar908: ::twitch::   
SmarterChild: What's that again?   
FireStar908: ...   
SmarterChild: Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Ask me another way.   
FireStar908: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111   
SmarterChild: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
help stocks  
help weather  
help movies  
help web search  
help all  
~~~~~  
shortcuts  
  
Type "more" for more services.   
FireStar908: ::runs away::   
SmarterChild: ?  



End file.
